


Stygian Dreams

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like a spider's web, subtle and thin and glimmering prettily and she can't get free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stygian Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _author's choice, author's choice, Purchased: His Bound Virgin in the Bedroom_ at [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org)

She tries not to remember, now, the words that could have prevented this. It's too much like salt in an open wound, even if Jareth is not so cruel as to force himself on her.

No, he pets her and coddles her, gives her all the things she could dream of, so long as she doesn't openly defy him. (Somehow, that simply means not yelling at him when the goblins are present. He may actually be _amused_ by her, but she doesn't ask. It's not important, nor worth inciting his temper.)

And bit by bit she's coaxed into letting him kiss her. And then touch her. And then spread her out naked on his bed and touch and taste until she's wrung out and exhausted and his eyes gleam like he would do so much more but is waiting for _something_.

She tries not to wonder what, because he is by nature both fey and fickle, and it could be something as simple as her wearing a certain gown or him just changing his mind and the always-wondering would kill her.


End file.
